The present invention relates to an indicating instrument having a base plate and a front plate between which at least one measuring element is fastened, the measuring element with contact pins being passed through the base plate and contacting a circuit board which extends behind the base plate.
Such indicating instruments are generally known and customary, and may be employed in a motor vehicle.
Ordinarily the contact pins of the measuring element of such an indicating instrument are provided with a thread so that a nut can be screwed onto each of them in order to fasten the corresponding measuring instrument to the base plate. The contact pins are therefore at the same time attachment screws for the measuring element. This manner of attaching the measuring elements to the base plate has the disadvantage that, depending on the existing manufacturing tolerances, a smaller or larger space remains between the front plate and the front face of the measuring element. Such indicating instruments are illuminated indirectly from their rear, so that undesired stray light passes through such space onto the front of the indicating instrument. In unfavorable cases, rattling noises can also occur if the measurement element is periodically struck by the front plate due to vibration of the vehicle.